


Gjukisblut|吉乌基的血脉

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: The revenge of a sister and a lover.
Relationships: Rose/Victor
Kudos: 5





	Gjukisblut|吉乌基的血脉

“吉乌基生出的儿女都是英豪/自此之后几乎无人如此有福/竟生得出这般杰出的好儿女”

——《艾特礼的格陵兰之歌》

萝丝将砂糖和水倒进锅子里，点上火，看着细白的晶体在锅底渐渐熔融，颜色变成金褐，散发出带着些许焦苦味的甜香。

这香气让她想起过去的日子。

那时候她会和维克多一起去俱乐部，观看那些模仿飞蛾或是孔雀的舞蹈；在灯光昏暗的观众席上，他们会悄悄地把手握在一起。之后他们会去俱乐部对面的咖啡馆消磨晚上余下的时光，点一份焦糖布丁，像小孩子做游戏似地用勺子将那凉丝丝的奶冻互相送进对方的口中。维克多的呼吸和亲吻会带上焦糖的滋味，而她自己的也与他别无二致——他们已经如此相似，再多一点点相同的甜味又如何呢？

他们也正是在那家咖啡馆里遇到了她如今的丈夫的。她从邻桌的高谈阔论中分辨出，那个男人是格洛弗公司前途无量的青年才俊，有望在三十岁之前坐上公司董事的位置。

“想必又是个无趣的工作狂，”萝丝轻轻笑着对维克多说，“我敢打赌他那样的人连酒的好坏都尝不出来。”

然而从那人的方向却传来了这样的回应——“您知道那永不被斟空的红杯会带来什么样的欢愉吗？”

锅子中粘稠的糖浆已经显现出了琥珀般的光泽。萝丝将锅子从炉灶上端下来，把熬煮好的焦糖倒进玻璃杯，让焦糖铺满杯底。而后她取来鸡蛋和牛奶，又另舀出些砂糖，在瓷碗中调匀，用纱布细细地过滤，最后再往其中滴进了一点朗姆酒，好让这道甜点拥有更绵长的香味，同时也可以掩盖住她尚未加入其中的、最后一样调料的味道。

只不过现在还不是将那不属于凡间的药剂加入甜点的时候。这件宝物太过稀有，她并不希望长时间的蒸烤破坏其中所蕴含的力量。

那药剂是她丈夫的收藏品之一——在与他结识之后，萝丝和维克多几乎可以说是踏入了一个陌生而绮丽的新世界。他同他们谈起世界表皮之下的秘密，谈起梦境中的密林、花园与楼阁，谈起永恒的渴望与极乐的痛苦。

萝丝很难说清自己在回忆那些日子的时候怀抱的是怎样的心情。对她和维克多来说，那是一段前所未有的新奇而刺激的冒险之旅。她甚至觉得，自己的生命中从未有过如此快乐的时光，而且她相信维克多也和她有着相同的想法。他们像是突然得到了魔法书的巫师，与他们的“愉悦者”一起——她现在的丈夫在那时候让周围的人们这样称呼自己——将整个世界都变成了嬉游与狩猎的乐园。他们曾去过白垩丘陵与灰色海水之间的凯尔伊苏姆，无月星空下泛着幽微白光的巨石阵，甚至是隐藏于群山之中的那些传说中君王的陵墓，见到过无数寻常之人的眼睛一辈子都不可能看见的奇异景象与珍稀古物。现在想来，或许他们的确是过度着迷于那光怪陆离的一切，以至于不曾意识到自己已经踏入了陷阱之中。

她将蛋奶液倒进玻璃杯，让焦糖层被淹没在底下，再把盖好的杯子放进装了水的深盘，小心翼翼地推进了烤箱里。然后她洗了手，解下围裙折好，走出了厨房。

在等待布丁蒸熟的这段时间里，她还可以去花园里侍弄侍弄她栽种的那一丛玫瑰。几年前这城市中的人们曾一度将黄色玫瑰与不期而至的死亡划上等号；但如今这恐惧的浪潮早已消退，而她花园中的玫瑰也不过是一个喜欢园艺的好主妇闲暇时的消遣之物。

记不清是从什么时候起，“愉悦者”开始了对萝丝的追求。他给她送过花束、甜食、美酒之类的礼物，约她一起吃晚餐或是去看歌剧，甚至邀请她去了那家每隔几晚便有人在舞台上模仿飞蛾与孔雀的俱乐部。

萝丝并不抗拒这些示好。自然，她不会为此付出真心，但既然对方同她一样，都乐于沉溺在轻浮的享乐之中，那么各取所需又有何不可呢？

甚至当她同维克多提起这些事的时候，他也只是笑着说了一句“谁能不被我们亲爱的萝丝迷住呢”，之后便如往日一样亲吻了她的嘴唇。

之后维克多告诉她，他们的“愉悦者”希望他加入前往薄暮群屿的探险。“你相信吗，”他说，“那里有一眼泉水，只要喝一口就能让整个世界忘记你的存在。”

萝丝摇了摇头。“如果喝了那泉水的是我的话，你会忘了我么？”她问。

“怎么可能。”维克多捏捏她的脸颊。

“那不就是了。”萝丝伸手勾住维克多的肩膀，“我倒是奇怪他怎么只让你去，不来和我说。”

维克多仍然在微笑。“或许他想和你单独呆上几天？不过那也没什么。咱们以后的日子还长着呢。”

——是的，他们曾经以为自己还拥有足够的时间。

时至今日，萝丝一闭上眼睛，面前仍会浮现出自己最后一次见到维克多的情形。她在床边紧紧地攥着他的手，透过模糊了视线的泪水望着他紧闭的双眼和因失血而苍白、因痛苦而扭曲的面容，仿佛这样就能将自己的生命分一半给他，让他苏醒过来似的；而他们的“愉悦者”站在床尾，以凝重的语气宣告那伤势已非人力所能救治。

她从其他人的言语中拼凑出了在那被称为“正午”的港口小镇上所发生的一切。他们遭遇了永生不死者的袭击，尽管维克多将手枪弹匣中全部的子弹都准确地送进了敌手的心脏——如果对方真的有心脏的话——可凡人的武力却终究无法与长生者淬毒的刀刃相抗。

当维克多前胸艰难的起伏渐渐停止的时候，他们的“愉悦者”从身后抱住了萝丝。“我很遗憾，”他说，“……但你至少还有我。”

萝丝感到全身一阵发冷。她全明白了。

在维克多的葬礼结束之后，“愉悦者”和萝丝一同走出了墓园。萝丝紧紧地挽住了他的手臂，像是溺水者抓住浮木、又像是藤蔓绞紧树枝一样，抬起哭得红肿的眼睛望向他的脸。

“总有一天，”她声音沙哑地开口，“你也会离开我吧。”

“愉悦者”显然没有料到她会突然这样表态。“你在说什么哪？”他辩解道。

而萝丝仍然注视着他。“你难道不也在追求大母神眷顾下的永生么？”她说，“你会成为一个精灵、一个神明……或者变得……变得像‘他们’一样。到那时……”

他不作声了，眼神变得游移不定起来。萝丝知道，自己已经在他心里种下了动摇的种子。

过了一些日子，“愉悦者”再次将萝丝约了出来。

“你是我最珍爱的宝物，”他一面说一面将一个丝绒盒子拿到了萝丝的面前，“不管是低语之觚还是不凋花蜜，它们在我心中的分量都不及你的一个吻来得重要。做我的妻子吧，我会如同先前所承诺的那样一直保护着你的。”

萝丝看着盒子里的戒指，一抹微笑缓缓地在她美丽的脸上展开。

“我愿意。”她以充满柔情的语气答道。

如今她的丈夫已经是公司里的董事，并且的确如所承诺的那样，将她视作自己的至宝；而她则一丝不苟地扮演着柔情蜜意的娇妻角色。他们的生活富足体面，在所有人看来这都是一桩无可挑剔的婚姻，甚至连萝丝自己有时都觉得，或许这真的可以称得上是幸福。

但每当她看到镜子里自己的脸，心底的悲哀和仇恨就会被重新点燃。她的身旁本该有另一张脸；一张与她一样拥有棱角尖锐的眉眼与似笑非笑的嘴唇的脸。他们从出生之前就紧紧依偎在一起，他们本不应与彼此分离，而那个人怎么能——怎么敢——从她的身边将他夺走，只为了把她占为己有？

萝丝选了一朵开得正好的玫瑰花，将花枝小心地剪下来，带回了房子里。她修整干净花枝上的叶片和尖刺，往精巧的白瓷花瓶里装上一点水，把这支玫瑰插在里面，摆到了书房的写字台上。她的丈夫总有在晚饭后去书房翻一翻那些旧藏书的习惯，尽管现在他们已经不再谈论隐秘的众神与梦境的世界。

而后她打开书柜里的一个小抽屉，从里面取出了一个拇指大小的玻璃瓶。那里面装着的液体像是水银，又像是月光。在她的丈夫还研习那些神秘的无形之术的时候，萝丝曾在他的示意下将一杯掺了这药剂的茶水端到对他们的行动起了疑心的侦探面前；她看着那侦探在喝下那杯茶水之后，惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，仿佛阳光下的冰雪一样坍缩、消融，最后只剩下几件衣物堆在一滩水渍上。

萝丝将小瓶装进上衣口袋，重新关好抽屉，回到了厨房。焦糖布丁已经蒸熟，厨房里弥漫着温暖的甜香气息，几乎让她想要流下眼泪。她从烤箱中端出装着布丁的玻璃杯，用餐刀沿着杯边轻巧地一转，将布丁扣在小餐盘上，让还在流动的焦糖覆盖住滑嫩的蛋奶，然后将那小瓶中装着的月光滴了一滴进去。

一滴就够了。

她将布丁端进冰柜，那锐利如弧月的药剂会在它冷却下来的这段时间里渗透焦糖与奶冻，将这份甜点变成悄无声息的死亡之吻。

当夜幕降临的时候，萝丝在门廊上拥抱了从公司回来的丈夫。

“结婚纪念日快乐，亲爱的，”她以温存而喜悦的音调对他说道，“我给你做了焦糖布丁。”


End file.
